My successor will only become stronger, to change the world
by Flareose - Knifepoint Entry
Summary: When Naruto had learned that someone had already achieved being stronger than all of the Hokage combined, he wanted to know who. That had led him into the Cemetery, which had never missed a chance to send a cold chill down his spine. However even with his frights he always found time to talk to a certain being there... Always feeling strangely at home when doing so.


**Warning: A different videogame/anime reference in this chapter, and a little bit of NaruHina, but that's not the main pairing :)**

* * *

_"Because you can't argue with all the fools in the world. It's easier to let them have their way, then trick them when they're not paying attention."_

_― Christopher Paolini_

* * *

**My Successor**

**Chapter One: Until he showed up it was any other day, now however nothing would be the same**

* * *

_**Thursday **_

_**7/20. Rise and Shine; Sasuke**_

It started as any other day for me.

The clock blaring loudly while continuously bouncing off the walls with its ear-splitting sound, waking me up for yet another continuation of my life at the Academy which to me, was just a waste of time.

But like any other ten year old that attended the place I opened up my eyes, or rather - my dazed and unsteady eyes to the clock's ninth ear-splitting sound it produced, before making sure to crush it with a fisted palm on the off button.

And not the snooze button off to the side.

I stayed like that for a bit, with my fisted palm still on the off button all the while I was still in my curled up state on the bed, just basking in as much collective heat as I could from my blanket.

While lying there, my mind began to wonder seeing as how I didn't feel too keen on getting up just yet; and in the end I had to keep reminding myself that today was near the last day. Near the last day that I would have to go to that condemned Academy, and then I could spend two days off from the fan-girls and the many males looking at me with envy from all my annoyance – as they would call it, since I was called a prodigy by many.

And honesty I could only thank whatever Deity you were, probably up there or down there, shoot probably a little all around for this year having my birthday over the weekend instead of a school day. Knowing all of the anonymous chocolate or random presents I would had received if it was on a Monday or a Tuesday.

However now was not the time to be staying in bed. No matter how much I wanted too from knowing that the floorboards would be bone chilling cold to the touch, regardless of the fact that it was July and should be warmer temperatures. So curling up my body to impossible links like a cat to get one last radiance of heat from all around me, I almost immediately uncurled stretching myself as far as I could, while soon feeling the little clinks and clanks of my muscles popping.

Afterwards I got out of the bed, and yes indeed those floorboards were bone chilling cold to the touch as I made my way towards my wardrobe to pick out clothes for the day, and then I proceeded to head into the bathroom.

* * *

Hey Deity that continues to watch me, you didn't really miss much since then. After my nice and cozy warm shower I got dressed in my day to day clothes, which consisted of a black high-collar long sleeved shirt with of course, my family's insignia on the back, and last some white shorts.

Keeping it simple and easy is the way to go in my book.

Afterwards I had a breakfast that consisted of toast, orange juice and a tomato...

What?

You already knew how I ate in the morning, don't act so surprised there.

And then before exiting my home I slipped on my black sandals and grabbed my black messenger's bag.

Currently right now I'm hopping from roof to roof to get to the Academy, and yes before you ask I knew very well that civilians – regardless of the fact that if they were Academy students or not, were not permitted to do such things, but then again that's the magic that came with being the last Uchiha.

You could bend some of the rules here and there as you pleased.

Hell, I already knew that most orphans didn't receive such good conditioned apartments as me; so I guess that just makes me a lucky one then. And I would and will continue to use everything I could get and more, if I hoped to achieve my dreams…

Actually, let me scratch that for a second, for it's not dreams seeing as how I'll make them into a reality.

But then again I don't have to remind you of what I'm talking about to you, do I?

Good.

And if going to that condemned Academy, whether I wanted to or not was something I had to do in order to get one step closer to achieving those things, then so be it. The power and opportunities that could rise from being a Genin is something I needed greatly to achieve what I deemed as my reality, and I would let nothing stop me from seeing my reality.

But in order to do that I needed the power from what being a Genin could offer first, and I mean sure; as the last Uchiha I could already bend some of the rules to how I like, but with becoming a Genin I could do even more, or at least that's how I see it.

With becoming a Genin I could gain a Jonin-sensei who could then proceed to help me own my skills, and if you're still thinking that this is a bad idea then just think about the possibilities here.

Learning everything twice as fast, with skills and techniques that would help me rise in the ranks quicker than the eye could see. Being able to finally buy that Bingo book I had wanted, in order understand the basic skill sets of my opponent so at least I would know what I'm dealing with here, now that his powers and techniques... Has changed from before.

And lastly to become the true Head of my Clan.

I can not be seen as such until I am in the shinobi ranks, so until then I'll bide my time and then ask Hiruzen when I become a Chunin to get a member's seat in the Council, as it is rightfully in my place to do so.

Being an Academy student now is just a hurdle that I would have to pass over, and I am willing to do that in spades if I have to so I can be recognized as the best, by the best.

The good grades, the nice demeanor towards my suppose mentors and superiors and so on… I wouldn't really call a mask, but I wouldn't really say that's the real me either. Let the people there believe what they wanted to believe about me if they so liked.

If they saw just a good boy with slight issues that would change when he got older and nothing else, then so be it.

If they saw a potential love interest, and thought he was handsome because of his looks not to mention sweet and charming, even though that kid always seemed to be giving them the evil eye and actually pretty quiet then so be it.

If they wondered why he seemed like such a little cunt and would only proceed to be a bigger pain in their ass when he did become a shinobi, because Susanoo forbid if that kid doesn't get to become a shinobi with grades like his, then let them think what they want to.

And that's why I can't stand those people the most... Actually make that almost everyone in Konohagakure.

They mostly pity me.

I'm sure about ninety-five percent of Konoha as a hole does - and if I'm wrong then that would be the shock of the year for me, but as far as it goes so far I'm not wrong yet.

They would either practically bow to me or either hand anything over to me in spades, which isn't necessarily a bad thing but their kinda brainless like that.

The girls in the Academy claimed with all their screeching combined that they love me.

They would proceed to tell everyone of their friends just how much, then claim that I love them too. Like I'm some kinda trophy to them that they can show off whenever, regardless of the fact that I tend to glare at anything that can walk. They even grew their hair out on a rumor that I liked girls with long hair... How brainless could they actually be?

And last the jealousy; the only four percent that doesn't act like any of the above.

It's true that I'm a prodigy. Hell it's even true that things tend to come to me naturally than most other prodigies either in my year or a step ahead, but instead of getting envious of my ability why not focus on your own and perfecting it?

Lee is a perfect example of this.

He's a step ahead of me in the Academy, but that's only because he's older. Truth be told however I don't know a lot about the guy but still, with no Nin-jutsu or Gen-jutsu, he backs everything up with Tai-jutsu alone and tries to perfect it too... And dare I say that takes guts to pull off?

Well I won't dare to.

Simply put, I'm not interested in hardly anyone in the Academy since in my opinion ninety-five percent of Konohagakure; either villagers, shopkeepers, merchants and hell even the shinobi tend to all pity me and be idiots. It's hard really to be interested in anyone from this village, but can you really blame me for that?

The one percent that actually do tend to catch my interest even if by a smudge tends to be... Mediocre at best. There's Lee; strange Academy student who can't use Nin-jutsu or Gen-jutsu, but can use Tai-jutsu... Then there's someone else. Who tends to be near the jealous mix of the four percent, if not for the strange if not down right having an almost insane personality sometimes.

This guy goes off, paints the whole Hokage's faces on the monument, and then proceeds to say he'll be better than all of them combined while outrunning Chunin and even some Jonin alike.

Can you really blame me for having a dream in where this kid was dropped on his head as a baby?

This kid's name is Naruto by the way, who I know as soon as I head through those Academy doors that are coming into my view will not be anywhere near the place, until Iruka decides to go and get him.

* * *

Sasuke was right.

Naruto wasn't there when he entered, didn't even so much as show up in late or called in sick to the Academy.

In days like this, where Naruto wouldn't show up and you just knew to the down reaches of your soul that he was planning something - whether it be a prank or him just thinking, then the classroom would be in an udder stillness. No talking, no quite giggles of friends passing notes around or telling jokes when the teacher wasn't looking, and not so much as a pin dropping.

Just an udder stillness.

Most teachers would be crying tears of joy right now, most would even be fist pumping the air in triumph... But not in this classroom.

Some nice philosophical teacher out there would say; I've begun to realize that you can listen to silence and learn from it. It has a quality and a dimension all its own.

And you know what, that's a nice quote of interpreting it.

However when you were in Iruka's classroom, he would say; Never miss a good chance to shut up.

Because it was in moments like these in where Iruka would be a boiling fury on the inside.

It would start like any other day. Roll-call would be said, albeit with a bit of a quite wind cutting piercing voice from Iruka, making even some of the most lazy kids like Shikamaru standing on ready and attention speaking up when name was called. Then he would get to Naruto, and no one would answer.

And it didn't matter what season it was, either hot and hummed or cold as a dead corpse, you would see the very water molecules in the air still upon itself.

Some believed the Nindaime Hokage was amazing, able to bend the water in zero time like you've never seen before. He was ultimate with water at his very finger-tips they had said...

Sasuke begged to differ.

They had the ultimate water-bender right here, right in front of them, living and breathing in all of perfect health. It wasn't Tobirama like some believed or some Kiri- shinobi, no it wasn't even Katara in all of her water-bending full moon at ultimate level amazing power glory.

No, just Umino Iruka.

And boy was he pissed.

Roll-call would continue in an all perfect order, and then when it was done he had given a nod to the students, the water molecules in the air would un-freeze itself, while students let a breath out they didn't know they were keeping in - Sasuke included, and class would began.

Then there would be a little pause in Iruka's step.

Thirty minutes in, and that pause would increase tenfold. Kids who would be asked to come up to the board would practically be shaking in their boots, and anytime Iruka either paused or gained a little tick in his hand or neck you would hear an audible whimper from the poor child.

Then no one would be called up.

Everyone would be sitting there watching as Iruka's anger would be showing on the outside every few seconds. Then he would start pacing back and forth, cussing all the while. Then he would snarl, sending kids to tense up with a noticeable straightening of their backs that you would only see in the most dedicated prodigies out there - Sasuke not included.

Then Iruka would stop, and throw whatever it was he was holding slamming down onto the ground.

He would say free recess for all, and there would be no laughing or cheering nor a smile to go around, not even when he poofed away via shunshin all the while with a rope clutched in his hands. Kids would leave, but there would be no noticeable hop in their step, knowing what would happen when Iruka would return.

* * *

"Hey, time to get back to class!" Iruka called to them, just like he did every other time something like this would happen.

Iruka's cold demeanor would be gone during times like this. He would go back to being a strict teacher yes, but nothing like earlier. There would always be a flailing blonde boy in rope be his side however, either covered in paint or just flailing about like a Magikarp who you particularly weren't happy about because not only did your whole team faint, but it once again failed at it's one move during a time of need... And you just knew you'd soon faint too, and have to pay on top of that.

However as much as they weren't happy at the blonde, they did manage to gain back there dignity from earlier before they entered into those accursed Academy doors.

So with dignity in check some would run towards the doors again with grins on their faces while their classmates realized a little to late that they were being challenged into a race just then, and would promptly stutter all the while when trying to keep up. Others like the girls would instead take their time and laugh at something their best friend would say to them, or blushed when either a secret would be found out about them or they were teased.

... That all changed a little when they realized that the blonde boy was neither covered in paint, nor flailing about like that useless non-shiny Magikarp.

The blonde looked fine, nothing seemed wrong. Not a bruise or anything of the sort.

... Actually he seemed to be thinking, and that just sent a whole new alarm bells ringing in all their heads - Sasuke included.

* * *

"I'm at the end of my rope here Naruto." that came from Iruka, who was now currently massaging his temple with one hand and letting go of the tided up Naruto with the other. He signed as he moved farther away from the boy and more towards his desk area next to the window.

Sitting down in the chair, he rested his head on his palmed hand and turned his stern eyes at the kids who were moving back to their seats in the rows upon rows, before he turned his eye on Naruto.

The boy in question did not answer, and instead found his sandals to be quite the interesting thing.

"Only two more years Naruto, only two more," Iruka began for yet another lecture for all to hear. In a since this wasn't just for the boy that was tide up now, but for the other students as well.

Time was running out, it's time they all know that two years could pass in a blink of an eye if they weren't careful.

"Heck not even that if you want to get technical. What are you going to do for the graduation huh, when you can't even understand lessons like History or Math, to even our Governing System or others from different parts of the globe since you find it so nice to skip class on Thursdays and Fridays, making it even more difficult for you to keep up with the other students?" he would have said more concerning the boy's other failing subjects like chakra control that is, but he couldn't... What he saw the boy doing earlier was enough of a mind shocker in where he couldn't say anything concerning chakra to the child at all.

Naruto simply looked at Iruka after he finished. Not having a frown nor a smile on his face, just a thin line of disinterest from the topic at hand. As he continued to stare however a grin stretched upon his face, of course his eyes however still showed that he couldn't care one bit either way from what Iruka was talking about, but that grin was there for all to see none the less. This in return made some of the students scoff at him for not taking this seriously. Because if he didn't take this seriously, then either two things were going to happen;

One - Iruka was going to go off in another lecture and it would last all the way until the bell rang for lunch.

Or Two - they were going to have to pay for Naruto's screw-ups in not taking this lecture seriously. Which meant all of them reviewing a technique they had learned recently. Those were hard to pull off seeing as how they weren't able to mold the right amount of chakra most of the time, seeing as how this was a technique they just learned, and not to mention if they didn't execute this right then it would go on their permanent record.

Iruka tended to treat these reviewing lessons like a teacher would treat a Pop-quiz, which meant they were scored on these little _reviewing lessons._

Some openly glared at Naruto for this, and from him being the prankster that he was. Most of the time he would either pull of this ridiculous technique that he created if that did happen, or completely fail at the assigned technique entirely. Sometimes they even wondered if he bothered to train at all. It seemed that all their was to the blonde was a little dream of his that most likely wouldn't come true, a hyper sense of attitude with too much stamina to boot, and an idiot that deserved the name; The Number One Hyperactive Knuckle Headed Shinobi if he ever did manage to pass the Graduation Exam.

There wasn't really to much else to the blonde besides those things, and the way he had been thinking earlier meant that if it did turn out to be the ladder, then he mostly already had a prank in mind.

What else could it be honestly?

"Well?" Iruka questioned as his eyebrow raised when continuing to stare at the boy who still, even during a time like this had that grin on his face. "You going to answer the question Naruto?"

"I'm going to pass it with flying colors Iruka-sensei."

"You?"

"Yes." Naruto answered with a nod of his head while ignoring the snickers and scoffs that came from the students above.

"Are you... Even taking this seriously?" Iruka asked in slight bewilderment when looking at his student's eyes closely to see if he was joking around.

"Well that's up for you to decide..." he mumbled with a hint of secrecy in his voice.

"Naruto..." Iruka warned with a hint of an eyebrow twitch, and a disapproving frown making it's way onto his face.

"I mean in two years time if the grass suddenly turned blue and the sky turned green, then yeah, I may have a shot." he then turned his head away from Iruka who looked as if he was on the borderline of being confused and annoyed, and instead looked at the students who looked at him with eyes widen from his choice of words. "I mean am I right guys?"

Was the blonde... Making fun of himself?

This was confusing on a whole new level, but it did make them smile to see that the prankster realized that's probably all he could expect out of his career.

Just getting lucky, that was about all the blonde could expect.

Some even began to laugh afterwards.

That is until Iruka looked their way.

"I'm glad most of you found that funny." Iruka said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice making the students quite down after a few seconds. "But you know what's really funny, is that because Naruto thinks oh so highly of my lectures and feels that he can skip class at any point in time, you all will be reviewing not one, but two techniques today, congratulations." he said all this with the sweetest of all fake smiles ever made.

Ah... So it was the ladder today then?

... Even worse two techniques to boot.

"So please, don't waste time now, why doesn't everyone come on down and get in line." he said all this with a calming aura surrounding him in waves.

Grumbling under their breath they made their way to the lower floor, all the while glaring at Naruto since this was probably something he was hoping would happen, knowing him that was.

"Alright, so for today's review I'd like for all of you to demonstrate two particular techniques," he began loudly when seeing everyone was in line and ready. With clipboard and pen in hand, he was ready to start this. "The first being Henge and second being Kawarimi. I want you all to recall the hand seals that require these two techniques and then do your best on both. Henge should be relatively easy... That is if everyone had been practicing at your own time like I had asked."

He chuckled as he heard some groans throughout the line. "And just try and do your best on the Kawarimi alright? I understand that it's still practically a new technique, but I'd like to see where everyone is at with this one. So now that's settled, first up in the line is Haruno Sakura."

"Alright, let's do it!" she said with much vigor when realizing that her crush was just right next to her. Stepping up towards Iruka, she looked him in the eye with a burning fire determination... That usually only showed up if Sasuke was near or involved. When Iruka had given a slight nod, she knew it was her time to shine. _Alright, no time for screwing up now!_

Using the Ram seal she began to gather her chakra and mold it to fit around her figure in a slight blue glow. Feeling that it was enough in order to change it and Henge into someone else, she used the hand seals; Dog, Boar and then Ram once more and called the technique.

_**Henge!**_

In a poof of smoke there stood Iruka. Hands still in the Ram seal to stabilize the technique, but all in all a perfect copy, or so she thought...

"Thank you Sakura," he said with a nod. "Now for the next technique." Sakura had seemed to do everything by the book which was a good thing, however her chakra reserves seemed to be a little on the low side for his liking. This showed in the way the Henge turned out. The scar on his nose seemed to be longer, going all the way past his ears, while his hair looked slightly on the grey side.

With a poof of smoke later there was Sakura, panting slightly, but nodding known the less with that determination still sparking every now and then in her eyes. _Alright last one!_ she thought as she once again put her hands in the Ram seal to gather up chakra. It didn't end so well however, not even a light glow of blue could be seen around her. Her hair did waver slightly showing at least she was gathering up the amount of chakra as best she could.

When she felt like she gained enough she placed her hands by her side before getting ready to use slightly different hand seals; Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog and last clapping her hands together and folding them in the sign Snake.

_**Kawarimi!**_

Instead of something like a text book or a log as her substitute. What stood their instead was her red ribbon, and then they all heard a crash. Sakura had practically fallen from the sky and landed in row three, crashing onto the floor. Iruka signed at this, but understood that the chakra needed to preform both techniques without any rest in between, was a little out of Sakura's league.

Sakura soon got up however and had apologized, with Iruka wondering why she was doing something like that in the first place when it wasn't really a big deal, she did however explain that it was suppose to be a text book that she meant to replace with, and not her red ribbon. He simply nodded and asked her to go back to her seat after she picked her item up from the floor.

"Next up, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke with hands still in pockets had made his way up, and had simply stared at Iruka, all the while ignoring the girls chanting for him. Iruka had taken his eyes off of the kid for a second, to finish scoring Sakura's score and had heard a poof.

No warning, not even so much as a name being uttered.

When he looked back at the boy he found him in a perfect replica of him. He tried to find a hint of anything out of place, but ultimately found none. "Good..." he said with a strange pause that sounded slightly unsure. "Next technique please." and then he went back to put scores down. This time for Sasuke.

And then there was a puff of smoke again, just like last time he had looked from over the clipboard to find that Sasuke had replaced himself with a log, and was now sitting in the second row with his arms crossed. "Good job." that was near perfect actually. If not for one thing. He could tell Sasuke was a little exhausted from the way his breathing was slightly regulated and some drops of sweat on his brow. The boy had gotten up from his seat to deal with the log, and had tossed it out of the window, making nearly everyone sweat-drop at his... Strange methods.

Giving a nod to Iruka, he headed back to his seat and looked out of said window, that was until he saw that Naruto's turn was soon coming up next.

_Is he planning something? _Sasuke thought as he diverted his eyes from the window and instead looked at Naruto who was near the front of the line, five people being in front of him which meant it would be his turn soon. Trying to tell himself that the blonde wasn't important was a lot harder to do today. If it wasn't from the strange fact that Naruto wasn't covered in paint or flailing around like a Magikarp, it was the fact that he seemed rather calm, in a sense.

Though the blonde always had strange methods in getting what he wanted, but still. The blonde wasn't sweating right now, nor was their any slight worry in those sapphire blue eyes, almost as if he had everything figured out from start to finish.

Sometimes it was... He wouldn't say on the borderlines of threatening or scary, but sometimes it was alarming in when Naruto actually tried, and succeed in whatever he wanted to do.

Pranks not counting.

To be able to have planned something from start to finish, he wondered if whatever the boy was going for would succeed today? Then again he's probably just over analyzing this, with that thought in his mind he ended up scoffing at himself. _It's just some prank the blonde is doing, that's all. Can't expect much from him anyways. _he reminded himself as he turned his head back to the window, just looking at the clouds.

Nothing more and nothing less.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smirked as it was his turn now to give the to techniques a go around.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto." Shikamaru had said from the boy's left side.

"We always pay for your screw-ups." Ino added in from just slightly more off to the side of Shikamaru.

He could have said something to the both of them, however that wasn't the case right now so instead he had decided to just go up already and get this review over with.

"..."

"..."

"Naruto, please. For my sake just do the techniques and nothing more okay? It's merely four minutes to lunch. Can we get past today with out any incidents?"

"Not making any promises Iruka-sensei."

Iruka just signed in return. It was worth a shot at least. "Alright. When you're ready." Naruto nodded.

_D-do your b-best Naruto-kun..._ the Hyūga heiress had thought from afar.

"Come on blondie fail already! Some of us actually want to make a good score to prove something." and that was Kiba cupping his hands over his mouth, only making his voice bigger.

Naruto had just rolled his eyes and got into his stance and Iruka just tensed.

Bringing his hands up vertically he preformed the Ram seal to gather up chakra. Instead of a light glow of blue forming around him, or instead a stable slightly dark blue forming around him. His chakra went... Haywire.

Dark blue tendrils of chakra rushed out and all around him like an uncontrollable wind, sending people slightly taking a step back or staring with wide eyes when seeing this. Iruka's clipboard was almost taken by the wind if he wouldn't have gripped it tightly.

_What the...? _Sasuke looked around him since his cloud watching from the window had been interrupted, until his eyes landed on Naruto who was gathering up a lot of chakra from the looks of it. _Just how much does he have? _he thought slightly. The blonde had shown uncontrollable chakra before, but it had never ended like this. Why this was a miniature whirlwind compared to the others.

But just as suddenly as it happened, it subsided. The chakra had instead of other times where it had hovered over Naruto, had now made a perfect outline around his figure just like how everyone else in the classroom could.

This made a few gasp when seeing this.

How was he...

And in such a short amount of time he was able to?

Naruto's hair tussled as the chakra that was now like electricity around him seemed to be steady. Placing his hands at his side, he brought his hands close and began to go through a set of hand seals; Dog, Boar and last Ram again.

_**Henge!**_

In a poof of smoke was not Iruka like they had expected, but instead the Shodai Hokage. Not one detail was missed, not one single piece of armor was out of place of not there.

Nope.

Just a perfect copy.

And Naruto's audience had been stunned to silence. Naruto - now as the Shodai Hokage blinked, before scratching the back of his head. "Uh... You never did say we had to transform into you, so is this okay? I mean I am aloud to transform into different people right?" that deep yet gentleman like voice snapped them out of their train of thoughts.

Some jaws dropped to the floor and others were too shocked to do anything. They might as well been statues from the way they were stuck in one emotion - Sasuke included.

"N-naruto?" Iruka just couldn't help but stutter as the boy... Not only did what he was told, but added a little variety to the technique as well. When Naruto actually tried and succeeded in doing what he wanted... This is what happened.

A golden moment.

"Y-yeah it's fine." after overcoming his shock he had let the boy know that it was fine. "Uh, next technique please."

"Right!" Naruto said as a poof was sounded around before the boy was there again, grinning from ear to ear.

Molding up his chakra again with the Ram seal his chakra became a lot now more calmer than before, almost like a gentle breeze near a lakeside. This sent people from their shocked expressions and managed to calm them down with it's presence. A dark blue chakra surrounded his figure once again, and Naruto let go of the ram seal in the process, the blue chakra cloak still there however.

Showing that the boy had been practicing on his failures in the past with keeping it steads without hand seals.

He brought his hands close together again and preformed as followed; Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog and Snake.

_**Kawarimi!**_

After the poof of smoke left, there stood in his place a textbook... But they didn't know where Naruto was.

"H-hey where'd he go?" Kiba asked as he looked all around the room but couldn't find him. "... Don't tell me it was part of his prank all along." students froze at that - Sasuke included, until they heard a chuckle from above.

"Well I'll be..." Iruka mumbled as he was the first of many to direct their eyes above to see Naruto.

No hands or any other type of trick. Nope just feet glued to the wall.

"Have a little faith in me guys." he chuckled as he saw the students shocked looks - Sasuke included. "Oh and by the way," he began as he walked along the wall and towards the sliding doors.

"You remember when most of you laughed right?" he was nearly sticking to the sliding doors as he went to go pick up his backpack from where he left it, when Iruka had cut the rope for him that is. "Yeah well just to tell ya, we're now not on Planet Earth anymore and are now on Planet Namek, where the grass is blue and the sky green." picking up his backpack he looked threw it and found his objective, yum yum bento box.

"Oh and Hinata?"

"H-huh?" she was the equivalent of a dear caught in headlights.

"Thanks for the bento boxes, seriously their amazing!" Naruto said while grinning at Hinata.

"H-how did you k-know?" she asked so quietly the people near her had to strain their ears.

"Well besides that I know your sent, I caught you at least once or twice near my door while I was walking back home." if people weren't shocked now, they were. "I got to say though, these bento boxes are awesome. I swear you'll make a fine waifu someday princess!" he said all this with a kind smile directed at her... Er her fainted form now actually. "... I still don't get it." Naruto mumbled before nearly heading out of the classroom.

Iruka was going to yell at Naruto for exiting the classroom, but then the bell rung, signalling lunch.

And there was Sasuke, still sitting in his seat, bell going completely unnoticed. Only thing he could think of is how did the blonde manage to change himself like that in such little time.

* * *

After lunch things were not really calmer during class. Students were in a stand still and on edge. Wondering if Naruto had seriously done, what he just done, and wondering if this was all apart of his prank or something that involved them all. Now that sent them cowering a little bit, but others couldn't believe that they were... Wrong about him?

True Iruka had said once or twice to look underneath the underneath, but seriously now? It was Naruto. The most hyper guy in this Academy, how could they have taken him seriously to began with?! But as some of them glanced at the boy with weary eyes every once in awhile in class, finding that he was actually focused in his textbook, finding that he was actually raising his hand to ask question involving whatever subject they were learning, and now right at this very second was raising his hand and answering questions?!

What kind of sorcery was this!?

They were starting to believe the blonde went insane. Just pure insane.

Or was abducted by aliens.

Either way they felt they weren't going to see the normal goof who would make fun of himself anymore.

They didn't know how to feel about that.

They once said that if he ever managed to graduate then he would be known as; The Number One Hyperactive Knuckle Headed Shinobi.

But they couldn't call him that anymore, could they? Because right before their very eyes Naruto finished there little warm up paper before Sasuke did, and had handed it in to Iruka. Iruka was a little still after lunch break, and even stuttered sometimes during class and even froze one instance to look around the room to see if there was any tripwire or strange shape that would tell him this was a joke by Naruto, but none of that.

He once again stuttered as Naruto handed in his paper.

They will never know just how much all of their lives were going to change now.

* * *

_**Friday**_

_**7/21. You're going to be late; Sasuke**_

Today did not start off well Deity.

Not well at all.

Today I forgot to press the off button on my alarm clock and instead had pressed the snooze button. When I had went to gather in some more collective heat to start off the day like I usually would, I had instead begun to fall back asleep by accident.

Thanks to the ear-splitting sound from my alarm clock once again, I had promptly fell off my bed all the while fighting against those damned covers of mine. Now my whole body was freezing thanks to the damned floor when I had moved the covers away from me, which made me get up with speed I didn't know I had like some drenched watered cat.

Every single one of my favorite shirts was in the dirty closed basket, which meant I would have to wear different clothes. Clothes that I had stuffed far away within my wardrobe never to see the light of day again.

... Shisui was a wonderful cousin when he was alive, however I never did understand why he had to buy me such bright clothing. So in honor of his name I didn't burn them, but I refused to wear them. It seems like today however I would have no choice but to wear them.

After picking out my clothes I went into the bathroom only to find the water freezing! It was later, after I realized that I didn't have any more tomatoes for my complete breakfast that the manager left a notice on everyone's door, that the hot water would be off for awhile...

... Why do you wanna know what I'm wearing today?

Well find.

Neon green high collar no sleeves shirt, with of course the family's insignia on the back, and last some black shorts. I grabbed my black messenger's bag and slipped on a pair of black sandals, then left.

It's now, as I'm running from roof to roof that I'm going to get there late!

I've never been a day late in my life!

As I grind my teeth in frustration I - by accident, added an unsteady amount of chakra into my feet. I'm running faster now, and feeling confident while doing so too... That was until, he passed me.

The rooftops were suppose to be my shortcut and my shortcut alone, however this dobe who wasn't even as good as me at anything - not counting what happened yesterday, passed me by in a simple blink of an eye. He wasn't even using chakra to move faster, he was naturally fast without it. And I'm ashamed to say that I was in awe at the way he moved, like he was the wind itself and simply commanding the very tiny spirits within to make him move even faster.

For that blink of a moment he had looked at me with curious eyes, and I continued to stare at him with mouth open and agape.

He had then proceeded to smirk and jumped to the other rooftop and continue on forward, in what I believe was even faster speed!

I however had not been paying attention, and ended up stepping on an un-even tile in the process. With my already unstable chakra I had only slipped off of the roof I was on, and fell in a stand of tomatoes in the marketing district.

With this just happening the one thought racing through my mind was simple.

_What the hell happened to Naruto?_


End file.
